


Definitely My Moony

by BasilHellward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Prisoner of Azkaban, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Sirius feels unreal, like this is all just a dream and he's going to wake up in his cell in Azkaban any minute now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up, so it's purely self-indulgent.  
> Thank you Bertie_McSwiggin for the beta!

Sirius jumps slightly when Remus places a hand on his shoulder. He's been in a daze all day. He feels unreal, like this is all just a dream and he's going to wake up in his cell in Azkaban any minute now. 

"Everything alright, love?" Remus asks gently, squeezing Sirius' shoulder as he leans down to place a cup of tea on the coffee table by Sirius' knees.

"No," Sirius admits. "I don't feel real," he explains, quite calmly. It's strange, but it doesn't worry him — not as much as it probably should, anyway — when he can't tell the difference between dreams and reality. "I feel like I'm imagining all this from my cell in Azkaban." 

"You're not," Remus hastens to assure him. 

"But that's how it feels."

Remus frowns, concerned. "I-is there anything I can—?"

"I don't think so," Sirius sighs. 

Remus pouts sympathetically and pulls Sirius into an ill-coordinated embrace, holding him there, grounding him. 

Sirius melts in Remus' arms like he always does, grabs fistfuls of Remus' cardigan, and inhales deeply. He feels the tension in his bones start to dissipate as Remus' slender fingers run through his hair and he thinks, _this is real, this is definitely my Moony_. 

Remus' fingernails scrape lightly over Sirius' scalp, sending a pleasant tingling sensation through his body, grounding him further. 

"Mm, that's nice," Sirius hums, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of Remus' neck. Remus shivers, his hand pausing momentarily in its movement through Sirius' hair. 

"I'm sorry," Remus mumbles. 

"What're you on about?" Sirius asks in the same hushed tone. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't know how to help you."

"This is enough," Sirius says, pulling Remus into his lap to fit them together more comfortably. 

He's not just saying that so Remus feels better, either. He genuinely means it. Just being near Remus has always soothed Sirius in a way nothing else could, and that's no different now, even after a decade of separation, distrust, and suffering. 

"I never want us to be apart again," Sirius whispers, tightening his arms around Remus' waist. 

"We never have to be, I'm right here," Remus says, pulling back to look at Sirius seriously. "I'm not going anywhere, Sirius."

Sirius, unaware that he had been holding his breath, lets out a shaky exhale and nods, words failing him. 

Remus smiles softly, curling a hand around the back of Sirius' neck, then he leans in and kisses him. The kiss is chaste, but firm and passionate. Sirius sighs and kisses back with just as much love. After a while, Remus parts his lips, sucks Sirius' tongue into his mouth. Sirius' breath hitches, and he whines when Remus pulls away. 

"Your tea's getting cold," Remus says. Sirius laughs. 

"I really don't care," he says, then leans in to fit their mouths together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
